Witch Werewolf?
by Moonlight Party
Summary: What happens when witches collide with werewolves and vampires? Why dont you find out! AFTER THE COVENANT AND AFTER BREAKING DAWN First fanfic! Please read and reivew! Rated M just to be cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Okay, this is my first fanfic so im not promising anything spectacular**

**I do not own any of the characters from The Covenant or Twilight **

**Hope you like it!**

There's only us, only tonight. We must let go, to know what's right. No other course, no other way, no day but today" I sang as my father Laurence Porter sat in his favorite arm chair in our library. It was my favorite room in the entire mansion, high ceilings, huge windows, and the biggest supply of books I've ever seen a house contain. As I finished the song my father gave me a wide grin and a roaring laugh followed by clapping.

"Aurora, my dear, if they don't give you that part, they must have completely gone insane!" he said with a very proud look on his face. I love my father. My favorite person on earth to be exact. I gave him a big smile and went to give him a hug. He sighed and very seriously said.

" Your mother is lucky to have you stay with her." He then gave me a squeeze and let go.

My mother walked out on the family when I was a baby , leaving behind a 3 year old son, a 1 year old daughter, and a broken hearted husband. I never knew her, so I can't really say I miss her or anything, but I have seen pictures. My father says I look just like her. I have her big golden brown eyes, same lips, same body and everything. The only change is that my long black hair isnt her golden blonde hair. My brother, Sean, is a splitting image of my father when he was 21. 6'2, well built, same dark brown hair, and same brown eyes. Almost every girl in Ipswitch is in love with him. Him and the rest of the covenant. Sean, Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler are the heartthrobs of every girl in town.. and perhaps even out of town.

I gave my father a half smile and said.

"She wouldn't like me. Im not going to university remember? Dad, you're the only parent that supports their child to pursue a career in theatrics." He gave me an understanding smile like he always does and said.

" If she ends up not liking you, then she will despise your brother, so at least you will be the favorite during your stay ther. Speaking of which, where on earth is that boy?" I smiled to myself and shook my head.

"He's at nicky's with the boys. Does that really surprise you?" I said as I sat down on the couch next to his chair.

"Why doesn't that boy ever take you along? Your good friends with the boys, and their girlfriends I presume?" he said, his voice filled with curiosity. I then thought to myself _he'll take out the pipe in 3..2..1._He then took out his favorite burgundy pipe._I knew it._ It was a solid, designless pipe, yet it the edges were detailed with gold. As he lit his pipe I replied.

"He always asks me if I want to go, and yes, the boys are my closest friends. The girlfriends are the problem. I can't stand them at all. They are much too girly for my tolerance. They both act as if they are 3 year olds around Pogue and Caleb." He started laughing lightly and said with a very surprised look on his face.

"Rory. You and your mother are much more alike than you think. She used to say that about all of the wives of the covenant. You know she's different from the others, just like you."

I then felt my phone vibrating in the pocket of my jeans. I took it out while my father sat there quietly, just relaxing. I quickly handed him the book that was on the side table next to me and with that he nodded with a smile and said " You know me well."

I took a look at my phone and saw a text message from Reid.

_Why the hell aren't you here? I just kicked Aaron ass in pool again._

I smiled at the text and quickly replied knowing that my father wouldn't put up with the book for long.

_You know why im not there. Those bitches hate me and vise versa. If you want to hang, then just come over after nicky's._

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up at my father. He was staring at me with a slight smile.

"What?" I said, feeling a little self conscious. My father only looks at me like that when he has something important to tell me.

"I have something important to tell you" _I knew it!_ "There is something that you should know about your mother." He said very seriously. The hint of a smile that lingered on his face was then wiped away with seriousness.

"What is it?" I said, as the curiosity started to eat through my skin. He then looked down, hesitating from telling me this great secret.

" I spoke with your mother today." He said as he slowly looked up at me again and took a puff from his pipe. " She truly is excited to see you and your brother. I know that she will tell you this while you're there, but I want you to be prepared. Your mother is –" he was then cut off by a great crashing sound, followed by a stinging pain in my back.

The window behind me had shattered and some of the glass pieces had shot into my back. I then saw a dark figure immerge from the shadows of one of the massive book cases. I then felt a great blast of energy throw me into another bookshelf. The bookshelf fell back while a waterfall of books began to spread all over the room. I then heard the dark figure speak. From the first word, I knew exactly who it was.

**Soooooo.. how was it? =]**

**Please please please review!! I could really use some help with this story. **

**And critisism is highly needed haha =]**

**Thanks!!!**

**- Moonlight Party**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter**

**more will come i promise!!**

**I do not own any of the characters from Twilight or The Covenant!!!!**

" Laurence James Porter. I thought you may have been expecting me." Said Chase. I then saw my father get up from his chair and with that, chase sent a great surge of energy towards him. Sending him flying against the furthest wall in the room. I tried to get up but I knew my body was too shook up from the blast. The pain in my back grew worse as the bookcase dug the shards of glass deeper into my skin. All I had at this point was my voice.

"Leave him alone! Please!" I screamed. I knew it wouldn't do anything. I knew he wouldn't listen. It would only stall him for a little bit. All my father needed was a little bit of time to conger up a plan to get rid of him for good. He then walked towards me, blocking each and every blast coming from my father. As he came closer towards me, he gave me his disgustingly creepy smile. I then realized the flaw in my plan. I had no where to go, I was trapped between the bookcase, the wall, and now Chase.

" Not until he wills me his power. This isn't going to be another amateur fight with Caleb. " He said as he put his foot on my ribs. He then looked towards my father and I saw my fathers eyes widen , filled with fear. Not for himself, but fear for me.

I suddenly felt a great weight slam down on my ribs and felt a crack. I screamed and felt him punch me in the mouth. I heard my father running towards him and knew it was over. He would kill him. My father would most definitely kill him. I felt Chase pick me up forcefully by the upper arms and he threw me, face first into my personal Shakespeare section. The statue of Shakespeare's head, hit me on the head and I started to lose my sight. I saw my father pick up the statue with his power and throwing it towards Chase, but he ducked and tackled my father to the ground. I tried to get up. I tried to scream. I tried to reach my phone and call or text for help. I even tried to close my eyes, but nothing I did would work. My body wouldn't budge. I was completely paralyzed on the ground and all I could do was watch as this bastard tortured and killed my father. He started to shake my father like a ragdoll yelling at him

"SAY THE WORDS! WILL ME YOUR POWER OLD MAN!"

I then took in the look on my father's face, he looked at Chase with a great anger and he then slowly turned his head to look at me. Even with Chase holding him in a iron vice grip, my father smiled. He smiled at me and stared me straight in the eyes. I knew what he was going to do. I tried to look away but I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't. I couldn't save my father. He then very clearly said.

"I will you my power." and with that, my father's eyes went white.

**So? How was it??**

**Reviews are always needed**

**more will come soon I promise =]**

**- Moonlight Party**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I'm going to be extremely horrible and give you guys another short chapter.**

**Im really sorry and I promise a long Chapter 4**

**I dont own any of the characters from Twilight or The Covenant**

**Hope you enjoy!**

I saw Chase throw my father's dead body to the side and he jumped out the broken window. I was alone and I had no idea what happened. Did it work? Was his powers transferred to me now? I didn't feel any different. I couldn't even feel my own body because of the pain. I then felt myself lifting from the ground, a mist of energy started to flow around me. I closed my eyes and felt a strange change happening within me. It felt mysterious, and I so badly wanted to open my eyes to see what had become of me. Right then I fell back to the ground and I still felt the pain. I didn't care whether the power transferred successfully or not, I just needed help. I quickly reached into my pocket, ignoring the pain coming from my ribs, back, head, arms, legs, jaw, and head. My vision was insanely blurry and I could barley see anything. I took my phone out of my pocket and held it close to my eyes to see who I was calling. I pressed send and it instantly started calling Reid. My vision was getting even worse, and I was beginning to get very worried.

"Rory! Whatsup babe?" Reid yelled into the phone so he could be heard over the loud music in the background. I thought for a second about what I was going to say and finally made a decision.

"Reid! Help!" everything started to grow darker by the second "Chase. Dad. Dads dead. Help!!" I screamed into the phone.

"RORY ARE YOU OKAY??!" Reid basically screamed into the phone. I started to hear the other boys talking in the background about what was going on, when things were nearly completely black. All I could do now was scream. And I did. I screamed at the top of my lungs into the phone, and that's when everything went black.

**Ooooo. What will happen next?? **

**Keep Reviewing and you'll find out soon =] **

**- Moonlight Party**


	4. Authors Note!

Authors note

Alright, to all those people that read this story, thanks so much for your support. I will probably regret this later but im giving up on this story :S im really sorry but I have so many ideas that I cant fit into this story. I promise ill come back to this story someday.

Once again

Im very sorry.

Im currently writing a new story which isn't a cross over

Its for twilight and I hope you guys enjoy that story =]

Moonlight Party


End file.
